Red Fireworks
by Starbuck223
Summary: Scully goes to her Mom's for the 4th of July, but Mulder refuses to come...
1. Prologue

Red Fireworks 

You know the drill...Mulder and Scully aren't mine. However, if they were...mwuahaha. That would be sooo cool, and I know you understand/relate b/c you're reading X Files fanfic. So, fic mine, characters and sexual tension are not. 

Scully drove alone, listening and at the same time not listening to the radio. 

It was noon and Scully was headed to her mom's house for the day. It was the Fourth of July, and she had promised Charlie's kids that she would come and watch the fireworks with them. 

Scully was alone, though she had tried to get Mulder to come. She had asked, and as usual got the run around. She didn't understand though...he had no where better to be and Bill wasn't even going to be attending the cookout. She had spent awhile trying to talk Mulder into coming, but he won out and she was too tired to keep arguing at the time. 

Mulder had always turned down offers to join the Scullys. Though Scully thought that it was pride, she now felt it more personally. They had been together for so long, and it seemed he cared for her, but then he'd go and reject an invitation to spend a weekend with her. 

Scully pulled carefully into her mom's driveway and set the car in park. 

As she opened the car door, the full force of the summer heat hit her. She hurried to the door, letting herself in, because her mom insisted that it was still "their" house. In fact, this was not, nor had it ever been Scully's house. Her parents had moved to this house before her fathers death, but everyone was grown by that time. 

"Dana? That you?" Came Margaret Scully's voice from the kitchen. 

Scully could smell good things cooking as she walked into the room. 

"Yeah, Mom," she smiled, hugging her mother, who was sweating from the combination of heat and cooking. 

"Mulder didn't come," her mother half questioned and half stated. She sounded as disappointed as Scully was. "When will that boy learn that he's as welcome here as you, Bill, and Charlie?" 

"I think that Bill is just one of the many problems...I mean, Mulder is not a timid guy, but he doesn't mess with family stuff. Bill has an open hatred of him, so Mulder steers clear." 

"Oh, but Bill isn't even coming today! He got stuck and won't be able to get out here all day long." 

"I know, Mom. I tried to tell Mulder that, but he just wouldn't listen to me," Scully said, sighing. 

Margaret looked at her daughter. "I thought you'd be better at guilt tripping people...apparently not." 

Scully laughed. "Well, maybe Mulder just can't be guilted." 

"All men and women, child or adult can be guilted. Especially by me," Mrs. Scully announced, proudly. 

"Don't I know it..." Scully said, laughing. "Do you need any help in here?" 

"I'm alright. Why don't you--" Margaret was cut off as she heard the doorbell ring. "-Get the door." She finished. "Damn that Charlie! I've told him a thousand times to just come in! This is his home too!" 

Scully just rolled her eyes and went to greet her younger brother. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Sorry...this one sort of has a slow start. There's some fun coming up in the next two or three chapters, I promise. ;) Reviews are always appreciated. 


	2. Charlie's Family Arrives

Red Fireworks - Chapter 2 

"Hi, Dana!" 

Scully greeted Charlie's wife, Laura, and her two year old niece, Michaela. 

"Charlie and Tommy are still in the car. Tommy got a little car sick on the drive over, and Charlie is cleaning up. He told me not to knock, but I couldn't just walk in..." 

Scully smiled at her sister-in-law and took the baby from her. She saw her brother heading up the driveway with Tommy, her five year old nephew. 

"Hi, Charlie! How're you doing Tommy?" Scully greeted the two of them with kisses and hugs. 

"I don't feel good, Aunt Dane," Tommy said, holding his tummy. 

Scully looked at the boy sympathetically. "You just need a little air and some kisses from Grandma. After that you'll feel better. Why don't you go in and see you? She's been waiting for you...cooking up good stuff for her favorite Tommy." 

Tommy obeyed, walkig in the door, and Scully stood with Charlie and the baby. 

"Is that Doctor Dana's official cure for motion sickness?" Charlie kidded her. 

"Of course!" She smiled, playing with Michaela in her arms. 

"Seriously though, how's work and everything?" 

"Its good Charlie. I've been really content with it lately." 

"How's Mulder? Did he come today?" Charlie asked, looking in the door. 

"No...he wouldn't come, even knowing that our favorite big brother isn't coming..." Scully's voice trailed off. 

"Aw, Dane, I'm sure he wants to. He probably just feels awkward, adding into soemone else's family, though we all want him here. He needs to feel that he isn't out of place, and he can't, really..." 

"Because of Bill!" Scully finished, angrily. "If he weren't so pig-headed about everything, ALL the time," she said, then calmed down, not wanting to yell at Charlie. "then maybe Mulder would be here." 

Charlie looked at her, feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry he didn't come. Maybe we can get him out here for Thanksgiving or Christmas," Charlie said, leading Scully into the house. 

"There's my little angel!" Maggie chirped, taking the Michaela from Scully's arms. 

Tommy bounded up to his Aunt, his energy fully returned. 

"You were right Auntie Dane! I feel all better now!" He gave her leg a big hug, and Scully smiled. 

Laura winked at her. "Tommy, you think you feel good enough to go for a swim?" 

She was answered with an enthusiastic "YES!!!!!" 

Laura took the baby from Maggie and Charlie caught Tommy and hauled him up in his arms. 

"You coming, Dane?" He asked as he started up the stairs. 

Scully thought about how nice the water would feel and quickly agreed. She went to the bedroom that had served as hers and Melissa's to change. 


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

Red Fireworks - Chapter 3 

As Scully finished changing into her bathing suit and was digging out her beach towel, there was a knock on the door. 

"Auntie Dane! Time to go swimming!" Tommy shouted from the other side. 

Scully laughed. "I'm coming!" 

She emerged from her room and skipped down the stairs after her nephew. 

Maggie Scully had a nice cemented area in her backyard with a table, chairs, and umbrella, barbeque, and lounge chairs, surrounding her large in-ground pool. Three large steps led down into the shallow end while in the deeper part there was a diving board and ladder. 

Laura slid Michaela into a baby float and began putting Tommy in his "water wings." 

Scully slowly walked down the steps into the pool, getting used to the water. 

The sun was out in full force, and the sky was a clear, beautiful blue. The trees around the yard rustled lightly with the warm breeze that occassionally picked up. 

Scully pulled the baby around the pool until Michaela cried to be taken out of the water. 

Laura got out and set off to put her down for a nap, while Charlie kept an eye on Tommy, playing ball with him. 

Scully had a great time with the two of them, finally tiring of the game and floating down into the deeper end. She drifted on her back, edging around the pool's perimeter and back to the shallow end. With her eyes closed and the water under her, it was very peaceful. 

When Scully opened her eyes to see where she was, she was surprised to see Mulder standing above her at the edge of the pool. 

He was dressed in a t-shirt and jean shorts, sun glasses covering his eyes while he watched his partner float around. 

Scully stood up quickly in the shallow water. 

"Mulder?" She sputtered, still shocked that he was there. 

He smiled down at her. "I got a call from one Mrs. Scully, who told me that I better get my butt up here, and that I'd be toast if I even attempted to argue with her." 

"And this actually made you come?" She asked, grinning. 

"Scully, you're mother is the QUEEN of guilt tripping. I could not refuse her." 

Scully nodded. "Now if only I had that power..." 

Mulder gave her a LOOK, and she realized that Charlie and Tommy were still in the water. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mulder, this is my younger brother Charlie and his son Tommy." 

Charlie smiled, glad to finally meet Mulder. He laughed. "I'd shake your hand...but..." He splashed the water. "Dane tells me a lot about you and your work." 

Mulder shot Scully an "oh really?" glance, expecting Bill-like hostility from her younger brother. 

"Don't worry, its all positive. She really enjoys working with you," he said. "And you are 100% right about Mom...haha." 

Scully smiled, realizing that Charlie was overcompansating to be nice. He did not want to come off as another Bill. 

"You know what, Tommy?" Charlie began. "I think Grandma bought some popsicles. You want to go inside and get one?" 

Scully watched as Tommy took the bait and the two headed for the house, then she laughed out loud. 

"Well, THAT was a hint," She said, drifting off of her feet in the water. 

"Charlie seems...nice," Mulder said, grinning. 

Scully let herself float around the pool, and Mulder followed her on foot around the perimeter. 

"He really couldn't wait to meet you. He was disappointed when I told him that you weren't coming." 

"Score," Mulder said. "One brother who likes me..." 

Scully stopped in the deep water and tread close to the side. "Bill doesn't...well...nevermind. He isn't here and you'll get along with Charlie and his family just fine." 

Mulder nodded and Scully reached up to be pulled out of the pool. 

When Mulder grabbed hold of her hands to help her, she pushed back from the wall, pulling him into the water with her. 

Mulder sputtered to the surface. 

"I can't BELIEVE you just did that!" 

Scully was already swimming away from him. 

"Get back here G-woman...you are SO getting it!" 

Mulder chased Scully around the pool while she giggled and splashed. 

Mulder finally caught her in the shallow end and picked her up, though she fought with him the entire way. 

Standing up, he cradled her in his arms, climbing out of the pool via the stairs. 

"Mulder? What are you doing?" She asked, no longer fighting him for fear of falling on the ground. 

He didn't answer but carried her to the deep end. 

"Put me down!" She shrieked, as he chucked her into the pool. 

He dove in after her and chased her around some more. 

Inside the house Mrs. Scully, Laura, and Charlie took turns watching them from the window. 

Charlie smiled at his big sister's enjoyment and muttered, "Those two..." 

His mother just smiled, knowingly. "I've been saying it for years." 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ok, is it better now? Mulder is in the picture. :) That's ALWAYS a good thing. Hehe. Let me know what you think with the magical review button! 


	4. Its Just a Scrape

Red Fireworks - Chapter 4 

So its been long enough, right? I'm sooo sorry. I meant to do this, then I got sick, then I had work...excuses excuses. X Files aren't mine...no Mulder and Scully for my personal enjoyment. (mwuaha, if only!) The story is mine though, so please be nice to it. 

As always, thanks to my beta, Jen. You rock! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back outside Scully had gotten out of the pool and was running around its perimeter. She ran around the skewed figure 8 of the pool, laughing as Mulder chased her. 

As Mulder neared her, Scully turned sharply and fell, raking her right knee on the ground. 

Mulder stopped immediately and went to her. 

"Ouch..." She moaned as she picked herself up. 

Scully examined her knee, which was already bleeding, and stood all the way up. 

Mulder too was looking her over, checking to make sure that she was okay. He helped her up. 

"Here...let me..." He motioned to pick her up, then smiled. "I promise that I won't throw you in the pool. I'm going to take you in to your mom so she can clean you up." 

Scully nodded, finding it absurd that she would need to be carried or that she would need her mother to fix up her "boo boo," but she didn't mind. In fact, she found it quite amusing. 

Mulder bent over and picked up his partner's tiny figure. She barely weighed a thing to him. 

He carried Scully to the back door, somehow managing to slide it open without shifting her a hair, and brought her inside. 

He heard voices in the kitchen, so he headed in that direction. 

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Came an angry voice. 

Mulder didn't have time to react, but he knew somehow that it was not Charlie addressing him in such an abrupt manner. He stared blankly into Bill Scully's face. 

Charlie, Laura, and Margaret were standing in the spacious kitchen, watching the scene unfold. 

Tara, Bill's wife, stood silently off to the side, near the front entrance to the kitchen. She held Matthew, her two year old son in her arms, not even grimacing at her husband's demeanor. 

Mrs. Scully did not share her daughter-in-law's familiarity with such rudeness, and did not tolerate it from her children. 

"BILL SCULLY!" She snapped, appalled that he would say such a thing to a guest in their home. 

Maggie looked apologetically at Mulder and Scully, who had been quickly, though gently released from the former's arms. 

"Bill was able to get off early and make it out here," Maggie explained to the two. She didn't add what she was actually thinking; that it was a shame that Bill had come to ruin Dana's day. 

Margaret Scully loved all of her children, regardless of their faults. They all had them; Dana and Charlie had theirs, and Bill had his. She was not blinded by motherhood, as many are, but rather saw her eldest son for what he was. She knew that his hatred of Fox was unjust, and wished that he would change. 

Through the years Fox had become like another son to Maggie. She truly believed that he would be her son-in-law one of these days. If only Dana would stop sitting around ignoring the obvious and DO something about it. Maggie knew how much Fox and Dana cared for one another, and how hurt they were by Bill's attitude. 

Her daughter was right about Fox though. He was not afraid of Bill at all. He merely didn't meddle with the family. Most of the time he avoided Bill altogether, but once in awhile, Maggie could tell that Fox wanted nothing more than to get her eldest's goad. It would be pretty easy too... 

Maggie went back to Dana's relationship with Fox. She wished Bill could see it; wondered if maybe he did. Either he had no idea of how those two really felt about one another, and honestly hated Mulder, or he did see it and was selfish enough to try and keep his sister from the love she deserved. 

"I asked you a question, Mr. Mulder. What on Earth happened to her?" 

Mulder opened his mouth to reply, but Scully beat him to it. 

"Bill," she began, in a forced, rational and calm Scully-voice, "He didn't do anything to me. I was running around the pool just like Mom always told us NOT to do." 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. "See? I told you! Tommy, this is why we don't run around the pool..." 

The five-year-old looked up from his popsicle to see the bloody scrape that his Aunt had on her knee. He had been completely oblivious to the scrape as well as his Uncle's hostility. 

"Aunt Dane gots a boo boo?" Tommy asked, concerned. 

Laura nodded yes to confirm this. 

"Grandma needs to kiss it," he said, matter-of-factly. 

The adults in the room all giggled at this, glad for the tension breaker. Bill didn't laugh, but continued glaring at Mulder. 

"Dana, that really does look awful. Come on upstairs and I can clean you up," Maggie said, heading to the fridge for ice. 

"Mom, I'm a doctor...I can handle a scrape," Scully said, thinking it ridiculous that her mother would have to clean her up. 

"If you're a doctor you should know about 'difficult patients,'" Maggie said, shutting the freezer door. "Now come upstairs with me." 

Scully obeyed, but glanced over her shoulder as she left. She was unsure of whether or not it was safe to leave Mulder down there. 

Mulder stared back at her, but he didn't seem bothered. His eyes didn't communicate the need for her to be there. They spoke more for his desire that she get bandaged and better. He was always concerned for her, no matter what... 

Scully headed up the stairs, hoping that he would be ok. Charlie and Laura were there, and Bill probably wouldn't start anything too heated in front of Tommy and Matthew. Tara was absolutely useless, however. She most likely didn't condone her husband's actions, but she would never dare to challenge him on them. 

Overall, Scully liked her sisters-in-law. She had always felt that her brothers had shown good taste in marrying Tara and Laura. She just wished that Bill wouldn't be so hostile to Mulder. She liked and accepted their wives, why couldn't he accept Mulder? 

Scully chided herself. Mulder was not the same as a spouse. As far as she knew, he wasn't even a potential. Scully could not dispute the fact that she loved her partner deeply, but they weren't ready to take things to another level. If they were, she figured that they would be there by now. 

Maggie gently cleansed the large scrape on Scully's knee and placed a bandage over it. 

"Dana, are you alright?" She asked, noticing that her daughter was staring out the window into space. 

Scully shifted her attention back to her mom. 

"Why'd he have to come? He wasn't supposed to be here." 

"Dana..." Maggie began with a warning tone. 

"No, Mom. You know that I love Bill, but this is the first time that Mulder has actually come up here with me. I thought that everything would be okay, but now, thanks to Bill, he isn't ever going to want to come back." 

"Dana," Maggie said softly, "You don't know that that's how things will happen. If you want Fox to continue to join us, as a part of our family, he's going to need to get along with everyone in the family. He'll be able to handle Bill, and hopefully, the two of you will have a wonderful time, regardless of your brother's attitude. Maybe Bill won't even bother Mulder again." 

"Thanks, Mom. I do hope things are okay," Scully said, as she lowered her leg and began to stand. 

Maggie helped her up and exited the bathroom. "Let's get downstairs so that we can start barbequing dinner," she said, heading down the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So, what does everyone thing? You know I'd love to hear about it through some reviews! *wink* I brought in "angry Bill." Sorry to the one comment that was happy he wasn't there. I had been planning it for awhile, so I read that and was like "oh darn! Bill *is* coming..." But, things will work out in the end, I hope. Hehe. There are probaby two more chapters coming...so look forward to them! I hope to have the story finished by the Fourth of July...since thats sort of the theme. 


	5. An Old Fashioned Cookout

Red Fireworks - Chapter 5 

Hello all...welcome to chapter five. I sincerely apologize for the holdup. I've been busy with work and stuff (btw, any fan of Mulder should understand and sympathize with work-a-holics!) So, here it is, and after this, only one more to go. Special thanks to Theresa for beta-ing this for me while Jen is away! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Scully was relieved to find peace and quiet when she returned to the kitchen. 

Mulder, Charlie, and Tommy were seated around the table. Laura, Tara, and the two babies were in the living room, and Bill had decided to go for a swim. 

"You ok now, Dane?" Charlie asked, looking up as Scully and Maggie entered. 

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt; it just looked really bad." Scully said truthfully. 

"Well, you keep an eye on it. It will probably start to swell and then it will be very sore." Maggie Scully warned. 

Charlie got up from the table and motioned for Tommy to follow. They headed into the living room, then back to the pool. 

Maggie began getting out hot dogs and hamburgers to be grilled, then disappeared outside, leaving Mulder and Scully alone again. 

"Hey, Scully...D'you get the feeling that your family keeps doing that on purpose?" Mulder asked her. 

"You mean leaving us alone? Its a conspiracy..." she teased. "Yes, I'm almost positive that our one on one time is not just coincidence." 

Mulder studied his partner, wondering what he should say. They were traveling that dangerous road that bordered on personal feelings...feelings for one another, that is. 

He was relieved when Scully broke the silence. 

"How did things go down here?" She asked carefully. She wanted to find out what had gone on, but she was almost afraid to hear of more hostility from her older brother. 

"You mean did big brother Bill act all nasty to me and call me names and take my lunch money?" Mulder kidded. "No. He left right after you did and Charlie and I stayed here. We talked 'manly sports stuff.' He knows his baseball..." 

Scully smiled, relieved that things had gone well. In fact, from what she'd been observing and from what Mulder just said, Charlie was on his way to becoming a friend. 

Mulder glanced out the window and saw Charlie playing with Tommy in the water. He longed to be a father himself, but knew that the day would never come. He loved Scully, and either she didn't return those feelings and he would never even marry, or they would fall madly in love and be deprived the joy of offspring. 

Mulder hated the topic. He had only one friend close enough to voice this too, and it was Scully. He would never bring it up to her, even if they confessed their feelings for one another, because it would hurt her in ways he couldn't possibly know. 

"Charlie is a good guy..." Mulder mumbled, still lost in thought. 

"I remember when we were kids...back when Charlie and I were little we fought constantly, but as soon as Bill attacked either of us, we'd band together..." Scully remembered. "Bill isn't a bad guy either, he just---" 

"He just doesn't like me," Mulder filled in. "I don't really care. He seems to have backed off, and if he isn't attacking me, then I'm fine. Just so long as he isn't ruining our day." 

_Our day..._Scully repeated in her head. Her mother had told her that it shouldn't ruin their day either. 

"Well, we've got dinner in about ten minutes, then when its dark we're going to take the kids to see the fireworks." 

Mulder looked across the table, wondering how their evening would go. 

"Sounds fun," he said without emotion. He was still daydreaming, thinking about his beautiful partner. 

This was the first time that he'd joined her in such a personal setting. She seemed so happy to have him there...happy that they were together. 

Mulder's daydreaming was interrupted after several moments of silence, by Mrs. Scully's voice calling through the window. 

Dana, would you and Fox bring out the potato salad and the other stuff? I have everything on a tray in the fridge and there's a pitcher of lemonade." 

Scully got up from her chair and went to the refrigerator. 

She realized that it already hurt to put weight on her leg. She had only been sitting for about ten or fifteen minutes, but that was enough time for an ache to set in. She ignored it, getting out the miscellaneous items from the fridge. 

Mulder stood up and took the pitcher and a bowl that Scully handed to him, while she grabbed the tray, loaded with condiments, plates, cups, and utensils. 

"Plastic-ware," Mulder said as she stuck the paper and plastic products on the tray. 

"My mom defeats the whole purpose of plastic products by washing them. At least she's trying to help the environment." 

Mulder smiled and followed Scully out the back door. 

They set everything down on the table that was shaded by a large flowered umbrella and sat down. 

Bill and Maggie were by the grill, cooking up hamburgers and hot dogs. 

Maggie always let Bill cook the food because her husband had always had the honor, before he passed away. She felt that Bill should take over, as the oldest and next in line. 

Laura was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in and Michaela in her lap. 

Tara was on a lounge chair, and Matthew was asleep next to her in his car seat. 

Maggie took orders from everyone and set about serving her family. She held out the plates with the rolls open, while Bill put the grilled up meat. 

Maggie gave Tommy his food first, then her daughters-in-law, followed by Mulder and Scully, Charlie, and finally herself and Bill. 

The adults sat around the table minus Laura, who stayed over near the lounge chairs, feeding her daughter while she kept an eye on the sleeping Mattie. Tommy was with her, but he didn't need her help at eating...he was handling that quite well. 

Mulder accepted his plate from Mrs. Scully, glancing quickly at Bill, wondering about him. He had seemed to give up on attacks, but Mulder doubted that he'd suddenly had a change of heart and wanted to throw and welcome to the family party. Still, Bill did not even look up. 

At the table, when Mulder finally caught Bill's eye, he could not read his emotion. 

Scully brought her plate over to the table and sat down with Mulder and Charlie. Mrs. Scully was on Mulder's other side, then Bill and Tara. 

Mrs. Scully began small talk with Tara and her sons, while Mulder and Scully sat quietly, listening to the others. 

Mulder leaned over to his partner. 

"Hey, Scully...what is the statistical probability that your brother put cyanide in my burger?" 

Scully rolled her eyes. "I think you'll be all right," she replied, eating a forkful of potato salad. 

Mulder started on his burger, which was surprisingly good. He hadn't honestly thought that Bill would stoop as low as to mess with someone's food, but he didn't like the fact that someone who hated him had prepared it. 

Dinner was a blur of conversation between the Scullys. At times someone would force Mulder into the conversation, but he basically remained quiet. 

As Tara began clearing away the table with Maggie, Mulder looked directly across the table to Bill. 

"Thank you for dinner," Mulder began carefully. "You make a good burger." 

Bill looked at him a moment, and Mulder wondered if it would have been best to have not said anything at all. 

"Thanks," Bill said, meaning it. He faltered, looking down. "I'm sorry about earlier." 

Mulder really hadn't expected that. He half hoped that Bill might follow it with some sort of explanation. Maybe he would try to justify his actions, but no. Instead Bill excused himself from the table and went to the diving board, plunging into the water. 

"Charlie, how about getting your feet wet and racing me?" Bill shouted, taunting his little brother from the deep end. 

"Oh, you're on!" Charlie said, getting up and going to the board. 

Scully laughed at her brothers, then looked at Mulder, a little awed by what had just happened. She had no idea that Mulder would make such an effort to be nice, especially to someone who didn't like him. Mulder had always preferred to remain aloof and mess with the minds of those who didn't approve of him or meet his approval. 

Scully also had not foreseen that her older brother could be so...polite. 

"So, guess that was a surprise, huh, Scully?" Mulder asked, as if he could read her mind. 

Scully cocked her head, giving Mulder a look of surprise. "If I didn't know any better, I'd suggest that it was YOU who drugged HIM..." 

Mulder laughed. "Not a chance. I was more shocked than you were." 

Scully sat there, glad that everything was going so well. 

"So...you're glad that you came then?" She asked. 

"Of course I am," Mulder replied. "I mean, it beats eating cold pizza in front of 'Independence Day'" Mulder laughed. "Seriously, I'm glad that I'm here...with you." 

He wasn't sure if he should have added that, but it seemed to roll off his tongue, and was out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

The effect was not lost on Scully. She turned serious, wondering what exactly he'd meant. Her mind was already analyzing the moment, trying to determine what could be implied by his tone. She wondered if there was more than a friendly implication, but was not even sure if she was hoping for such a thing. 

"Hey, Mulder!" Charlie yelled, floating on his back. "You a good swimmer?" 

Mulder looked back at him. "I'm alright." 

"Come and race us...this time its for the title of 'King of the Pool,'" Charlie laughed. 

Scully smiled, remembering that her brothers had been in constant competition with one another their entire lives. Everything was a race or a contest. 

Now they were including Mulder, as if...as if he were part of their family. 

Scully realized that Mulder was looking at her, wondering if he should go. 

"Well?" She said. "Do you have a suit? I imagine you don't want to get your clothes soaked again." Mulder nodded. "Then go beat them at their own game!" she said, smiling. 

Mulder disappeared in the house and was back a minute later. 

He dove into the pool and beat the Scully brothers by a hair. He had obviously been modest about his swimming abilities, because Charlie and Bill were fast swimmers. 

"Damn..." Charlie said, swatting the water. "You are," he began a deep announcer voice, "The Swimming Pool King!" He pretended to pay homage to Mulder. 

Scully walked over to the water and got onto the raft that had inhabited her mother's pool for years. She figured that she'd be ok to lay on the float and not wet her knee. 

"Ooh, here comes your queen," Charlie said, winking at his sister. He then swam off to hastle Bill. 

Mulder swam to Scully, emerging from under the water right at her side. 

He wiped the water from his eyes; his hair clinging to his forehead. Scully couldn't help but smile. 

"So, will you really be my queen?" He asked her. "Can't reign over an empty pool all by myself..." 

Scully smiled, nodding. "Of course I'll be your queen. Unless you prefer Bill..." 

From across the pool, Bill looked up. 

"Hey, I heard that, Dane!!! If you weren't hurt, I'd flip you off that raft sooo fast..." 

Scully laughed, knowing that she was safe due to her leg. 

She and Mulder drifted around the pool together, neither one saying a word. 

Eventually, Mrs. Scully brought out desert, and everyone got dried off so that they could go see the fireworks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well, what did you think? You like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. The sixth chapter will be up soon! Hope you all enjoy the "grand finale." 


	6. The Grand Finale

Red Fireworks - Chapter 6 

Here it is, all, the GRAND FINALE! I hope you enjoy it; it took me so long to get up! 

Special thanks to my beloved betas, Jen and Theresa, for all their help with this fic. Also, Misty gets props for spotting my typos as I made them. :) 

Standard Disclaimer - Mulder and Scully and all the X Files stuff, are not mine. If they were, oh the fun I would have! Also, if there any copyrights on the Fourth of July and patriotic mumbo jumbo, that also, is not mine. But the field that I describe, is Primos, and I know and respect that field, so I can claim that its mine (even though it belongs to the township...or the school...or someone not me) Wait a sec...what actually is mine?! Oh yeah..the story. Enjoy it. :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Scully stood once again behind her locked bedroom door, changing into her regular clothes. 

She put on a pair of white shorts and a red spaghetti strapped shirt. Her crucifix hung around her neck as always, and for once she had in festive earrings; tiny stars of red, white, and blue that her mother had purchased for her. 

Scully looked in the mirror, checking herself over as she brushed out her hair. It had air dried, so it was wavy. 

Scully slipped on a pair of sandals and headed downstairs, where she found Mulder. He was waiting in the kitchen, feasting on another brownie. 

Mulder looked up to see who was coming, surprised even though he knew it would be Scully. He knew her footfalls as well as his own. 

She looked beautiful. The red shirt reacted with her hair, and the hair...it was wavy. He had never seen her hair look like that...and the shorts...They showed off Scully's legs, which he'd been admiring all day. 

"You look...patriotic," he said, smiling. He winced internally, thinking that the comment could be taken to be negative. 

"The least I can do for my country and to celebrate American independence is to dress in red and white," came her reply. 

"I always go more for the lighting of things on fire and blowing stuff up. THAT's what Independence Day is really all about." 

"Well, you'll get plenty of that tonight. My mom bought a car load full of firecrackers and sparklers. The fireworks show we're going to is really good," Scully added. 

"I don't know, Scully," Mulder said suddenly. "Lights in the sky...we've been there before, haven't we?" 

She smiled at his jest. 

"So where's everyone else?" Mulder asked. 

"Well, they do have to change themselves and the kids, so they should be down soon." 

As Scully finished her remark, the rest of her family appeared on the stairs. Tara and Laura carried the younger ones, while their husbands came in tow. Mrs Scully was the last to come down, leading Tommy by the hand. 

"You sure you aren't part psychic?" Mulder asked her, as the Scullys descended to the hall. 

"Not a chance..." Scully muttered, as she stood up from the table to go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The field that the Scullys went to for the fireworks was vast and green. There was a hill leading up to the large, flat field. 

Off to one side was a playground, complete with two sets of swings, a tall slide that wrapped around, and chin-up bars that all of the kids insisted on using as monkey bars. 

Set in front of the equipment, which was spread alound the perimeter of the field, was a jungle gym of sorts, complete with three slides, a bouncing bridge, polls, steps, and a pirate wheel. 

Parents were helping younger kids to climb up the stairs and then go down the slide. Older children had started a game of tag or capture, and were running through up the stairs and sliding down poles. 

Set further inside the field, in front of the jungle gym, was a baseball diamond. To its right stretched a large portion of empty field. 

Tommy immediately spied the slide and begged his father to be taken over to it. Charlie obliged and went with him, while Laura and Tara spread out blankets and opened chairs. 

The three sat down in their chairs, and Bill sprawled himself out on the ground, covering an entire blanket. He lay on his back and played with Mattie, bouncing him on his stomach and 'flying' him through the air. 

Mulder looked around, taking in the setting and trying to decide what they might do until the show began. 

"I don't suppose you'd want to start up a baseball game, do you?" He asked, knowing that it was a stupid thing to say, but needing to say something. 

Scully smiled, remembering his love of the game. 

"Hm, sorry. We wouldn't have enough people." She could tell that he was looking for something better to do than just sit and make idle conversation, so she made a suggestion. 

"We're too big for a lot of those things, but I don't think anyone is ever too old for the swings." 

Mulder looked at her, half thinking that she must be kidding with him. Scully...his partner...swinging like a little kid? 

"Sure, I'll join you - if you can pump your little legs fast enough to keep up with me!" 

Scully started walking over toward the swings, and Mulder took a minute before following, jogging to catch up. 

"What? We're not gonna race?" He asked jokingly. 

Scully just shook her head, becoming more aware of the pain in her knee due to the thought of running on it. 

They reached the swings and found two next to each other. 

Within seconds Mulder was off the ground and swinging high into the night air; his long legs pumping to propell him upward. 

Scully, though she tried, could not keep flexing her knee. 

It hurt severely every time she moved it, and it wasn't long before Mulder took notice. 

"Scully, you know I was only kidding about your short legs, but you really _can't_ swing..." 

She smiled, despite herself. "Its not my legs...its my knee," she replied. 

He immediately felt bad about harrassing her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, slowing his swing. "I didn't even think about that." 

Mulder stopped his swing all together and hopped off of it. 

He then went around his partner and said, "If you can't swing, I'll just have to push you!" 

Scully laughed at the idea. "Its alright, Mulder, you don't have to---" but he was already pulling her backward by the chains of her swing. 

When Mulder had the swing as far back as it could go, he pushed his partner forward, gently tapping her back to give her momentum when she returned to him each time. 

Scully relaxed as she swung higher and higher. 

All around she saw kids laughing and playing. People were shooting off bottle rockets and playing with sparklers, and the night air was cool and less humid than the day...and Scully soared above everything, like a firework. 

In the midst of her swinging, the fireworks began. 

As Scully swung forward, she felt as if she could reach out and touch the lights in the sky. 

Mulder had been silent a long time, content simply to push Scully on the swing. 

After the fireworks started, he suggested that they go back to her family. 

Scully agreed and he caught hold of her swing, jogging forward with it to slow and stop it. 

They made their way back to the Scully family and sat down together on the only empty blanket left. 

The fireworks dashed and boomed above them; the tiny strings of glitter raining down overhead. 

The sky was a sea of purpleish blue, red, white, gold, and green. Halos of color appeared, shimmering and disappearing into the night air. 

Some made ringlets while others fell like shooting stars. Some whirred and shrieked, then boomed, exploading loudly into mosaics of color. 

The sky was lit with gold ones, that broke off and flew down, looking like eloquent chandeliers, and underneath it all, Mulder and Scully sat watching together on their blanket. 

Both were leaning back, trying uncomfortably to recline, while supporting themselves with their hands. 

Scully gave up, and lay down completely, and Mulder leaned over on his side, resting his head on his left hand. 

He studied his beautiful partner as he had a million times. 

Scully took her eyes away from the sky and realized that she was being observed. She locked her eyes on Mulder, waiting for him to say something. 

After awhile, he decided to break the silence. 

"Thank you for inviting me," he said plainly. He could not honestly think of anything else to say. 

Scully smiled at him and closed her eyes, laying back on their blanket. 

She felt her partner lay down beside her, close enough that she could feel his body. 

Scully shifted her head so that it met his shoulder, and let it rest there. 

She looked up at the sky as a large red flare shot up, cascading down like a thousand flaming embers. 

"You know, I've always liked the red ones the best," Mulder said, staring at the sky. 

"I think the gold ones are pretty," Scully mused, softly. 

"I never knew what made the red ones so special; they just were," he continued. "Those red ones are just like you, Scully. Those fireworks are unique, a rare, mysterious, and beautiful thing, but they don't last long. The fireworks quickly fade into the darkness, and then they're gone for good. I don't want to miss my chance with them, or with you." 

Scully shifted a little, surprised at his words, and again when she felt Mulder's fingers lace themselves through her own. 

Scully took in what he was saying - what he was suggesting - and got up her courage. 

She propped herself up slightly with her shoulder so that she could see her partner's face. 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said to him tenderly, "There are plenty of sparks between us." 

With that, she leaned down and kissed him simply, near the mouth but not on it. 

She reclined onto her back, but Mulder shifted around with her. Leaning over her, not more than a breath away, he looked into her eyes, his own reflecting the light around them. 

His eyes asked her permission for a brief second. She smiled, confirming that the answer was yes, and Mulder bend down, kissing her deeply on the lips. 

They kissed under the blanket of color that marked the grand finale, and as the last of the fireworks faded into the still summer air, they two lay together, wrapped in the others' embrace. 

FIN 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

So, there it is, the GRAND FINALE! I know, I know, I made you wait long enough, but thanks for bearing with my pokiness. Reviews are alllllwaaaays appreciated, because they inflate my ego, and encourage to write more fics. :) I have a lot of new ideas, and I can't wait to get them out! If anyone should ever want to email me, my addy is Janeway_@hotmail.com I love to talk to anyone and everyone about x files and fanfic! 


End file.
